Case of the Shadow Cloaked Mage
by Kamon772
Summary: A Shadow Cloaked Mage out there claiming to 'heal' others of things that even high level healing magic can not handle. Though the price being they turned into robots as result. Can the Black Bulls find out what happening in time or will they end up falling prey to the Shadow Cloaked Mage themselves. (Inspired by Squishy! Black Clover)
1. Chapter 1

No long after getting back from the witch's forest and everything that had happened there. Yami after getting back from heading over the Magic Stone they got from the Witch Queen. He forces Asta to take a break from missions for awhile. Everyone else had also gone to look for ways to heal Asta's arms which had been damaged and had an ancient curse placed on them that made so that they could not be healed normally.

Though the idea was to find methods to heal Asta's arm what happen in instead was the other members of the Black Bulls had gone through a variety of changes themselves and even seeming gone a power up. Though upon seeing that Asta's arm were cured they just went back to their normal selves once again.

Though before he could wonder about what to do Asta and Noelle had been there with him the entire time was told about the Star Awarding Festival that was starting soon. An annual festival that celebrates the Magic Knights achievements and reveals the squads' rankings, based on the number of stars obtained during the year. Where people from every social status gather as they wait for the announcement.

After hearing about this and how it even got Yami motivated. Asta was really interested in seeing this festival though had request of Finral to go get two people for him. Though he could not have know at the time but there going to be some big and unexpected changes that would be happening as there were others that in similar state to what Asta was in when he did not have the usage of either of his arm. Though the 'cures' they were getting were vastly different and had much higher costs


	2. Chapter 2

The two people that Asta wanted Finral to go and get were Kaito and Kahono from the Seabed Temple. As it he was able to get bottom of the Witch Queen's magic and leave the Witch's Forest with it. Realizing what he was thinking as both siblings were amongst those hurt the most after Asta during their fight with Vetto. Kaito lost a leg and Kahono had her throat damaged. Those injuries were serious but not as serious as Asta who had both arms broken and then cursed on top of that.

When he arrived in the Seabed Temple in a manner where he just did not seem to appear randomly. As Spatial Magic was easy magic to misuse after all and everyone would just a person to just appear in their home all of sudden. So he appears at the entrance of the Seabed Temple and rushed when they realized it was a member of the Black Bulls that arrived.

"You can teleport to where ever you been before, right," Kaito asked him being shocking quickly for someone with only of his original one leg left.

"As long I have been there at least once before" Finral answered him.

"Than you can take me the Clover Kingdom Capital than right," he asked him

"Wait how did you know I was even coming here for that," the Spatial Magic user asked.

He was not sure if Asta had come here before himself but that would not have made sense as they went straight to the Witch's Forest after Vanessa. So he just assumed he would have told them why he was here and keep what he was assume was suppose to be a surprise for them both.

"Kahono has gone missing as she was last seen talking to apparently a shadowy cloaked mage. Though I got a message from her recently saying she was going to see Asta" he told him

'This shadowy cloaked mage seems suspicious but if they had done anything to Kahono. Why would she be able to send a message claiming she was going to see Asta' Finral thought.

Not having enough information to go off of and even if they were suspicious. It was not like he could fight them himself as he thought about trying to making more offensive based spells. That was still in the planning staging and Kaito did only have one leg at the moment with the other being a pegleg.

"I will take you to the Asta but first get your leg if you still have it," Finral asked.

Though it seemed like a weird request to make of someone, Kaito did as he had it preserved in water magic. Someone might be able to use magic restore to him thus better to keep it around as what if that method to restore his leg actually required his original one. Rather than just growing a new one to replace it. Though he also brought his sword along just in case as well as he might not be able to fight as his peek at the moment but that did not mean he could fight at all.

Unaware that there would be more than one shocking surprise waiting for him there. Though Finral was also unaware that there would be a surprise for him awaiting him when he got back to the Clover Kingdom as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the Clover Kingdom Asta and Noelle were already at the Star Awarding Festival as they had gotten a ride there from another Black Bulls. Since Finral was busy carrying out Asta's request to go and get Kaito and Kahono from the Seabed Temple.

Noelle was wondering why he invited them to the festival today. Sure they were all friends but... then she shook that thought from her head as she did not want to be alone with Asta at this festival. That was crazy and something she would never really want ever.

"Wait Asta do you hear that," Noelle said out loud of all sudden as she snapped out her own thought by the sound she heard just now.

"Yeah but that should not be possible at least not yet" he replied.

The sound both of them were hearing was the sound of Kahono's voice. It was was not that barely audible one that she let out during their fight with Vetto after he crushed her throat either. It was back to like when they heard for the first time back in the Seabed Temple.

"Maybe she found another way to have her throat healed" Asta suggested.

The world was a big place after all and there was not anything that said on the Witch Queen was capable of healing what Vetto had done to her after all. Though it was unlikely that was the case though.

"Would they know or even be able to get there as they were talking about coming to the surface from their home to travel?" Noelle said.

As two got closer they wanted to see Kahono again and ask her how exactly she managed to get her throat not just heal but restored back to its original state. Healing back to normal might have actually been easier at least in her case. Kaito actually lost a leg, Asta got both of his arms wrecked and cursed at the same time, but Kahono only got her throat crushed.

A huge deal for her but compared to the Asta and her brother probably the lightest of the long term injuries taken that day. Her voice was the only thing that was lost as other than that she could still eat and breathe just fine.

Though what the said when they finally see her they were in for a shock that left even Asta speechless.

She was singing and dance for the crowd around just like she claimed she had always wanted but that was not what shocked either of the two Black Bulls watching her at the moment.

She was still wearing her normal sleeveless dress made of scales and a red belt. She was also wearing a pair of sandals with two red straps like her belt. That was not what was so shocking about her.

It was that her skin was the same pinkish color as when she wore her robes as a priestess of the Seabed Temple. It was like her hair on her head had a red helmet on in the shape of her head along with her normal long ponytail was still there but swayed around her in almost like a whip like a manner. Her eyes looked as if they were closed or at least what past for closed in her current state but neither Asta or Noelle could tell. They seem to be red orbs surrounded by black outlines. Though she no longer had a mouth she was still able to sing and her ears shaped like cylinders now. With most of her joints seem to be ball jointed now. This lead to her can pull off dances that she would have never been able to do before as a result.

As for her grimoire, it seems she no longer carried it in a bag anymore. Though she still had it in the same place. Rather then being in a bag it seems that it was actually lying in a compartment on her side. With whale pendant, she used to wear now also seemingly a part of her as well.

Asta and Noelle did not know how it happened or why but it seems that Kahono had recovered her voice by being turned into a robot. 


	4. Chapter 4

Asta and Noelle stood shocked at the sight before them as Kahono had somehow been turned into a robot. Sure her voice had been restored but it seemed like the cost was her humanity though. It was like the legends that tell of people that dealt with off limits magic would end up in such state.

Asta was not aware of what that would be at all but Noelle at least had some idea of it herself. She thought that they were all just stories and myths that were made up about things that could happen. As royals did know things that others did not give their status and placement in the kingdom. Though it was strange that Asta was not that aware of it giving that he lived in a village that had a giant demonic skull as the backdrop.

Regardless Kahono stopped singing after getting various applause and what not. She bowed and seemed to have thanked them but unlike when she was singing no words came from where her mouth had once been.

Her head perked up as she noticed both Noelle and Asta standing there running over to them once the crowd around her had gone about doing their things once again. The show is over and there being nothing to see other than the robot girl that performed for them.

Waving she stood before her friends appearing as if she was beaming though they could tell from her lack of mouth to smile with anymore her eyes seem to tell everything that she wanted to convey though. They might just be red orbs but they still seem to express what she was feeling as they were still human eyes to some degree.

"I see you got your singing voice back at least," Noelle said as that was the only thing she could think to say at the moment

Kahono just nodded in response to this gesturing in various ways to get across some of what she wanted to say but say with just words alone.

"So you got your voice but why can speak normally," Asta asked.

Kahono's body posture seemingly let out a sigh as apparently, she was only able to get her singing voice back alone as she could not have her normal voice restored. Though she did not seem to be upset over the fact that she could only sing but still could not talk at all.

Asta and Noelle wanted to ask Kahono over things about her current state of being when all of sudden her red eyes went completely dull as if the light that was powering them went out and she was just standing there motionless.

Her friends were worried about they were in for a shock when another robot girl appeared before them.

"Sorry about this as she was told not to overdo with her singing now that she has it back," they said

Explaining that Kahono had been singing almost nonstop for a while now and would listen to the instruction the both of them had been given.

The other robot girl was about to introduce herself when someone else did it for her.

"Finesse" Finral stated as he looked at her in utter shock at what has happened to her

"Finral" she replied seemingly equally shocked though more so because he just appeared before her suddenly rather than the shock of him finding out she had become a robot.


	5. Chapter 5

Finesse Calmreich is a noblewoman of the Clover Kingdom's House Kira, one of its royal families. She is actually the grandniece of Augustus Kira Clover XIII. Some could be confuse into thinking that the Wizard King was the ruler of the Clover Kingdom as he was called the Wizard King after all. Yet the Wizard King was merely the leader of what could basically be counted as the Clover Kingdom's army and/or national police force in sense. They serve the same basic purpose as both after all.

Though Finesse was born into a family with a history of strong magic, but she contracted a chronic disease that weakens her physically. She is later arranged to marry the next head of House Vaude. At first she thought that would be Finral but instead it ended up being his younger brother Langris Vaude instead.

Though at first Finesse was going to just accept this as she thought she did not really have a say in the matter. She had nothing against Langris but she did think Finral would make a better Magic Knight. Recently was starting to see him actually achieve what she thought he was capable of along. Progressing past where he seemed to be stuck for a long time now. Sure Langris was still more powerful then him when it came to attack magic alone but that was not the only way to be a strong spatial magic user or even just strong magic user in general. While Finral did not seem to be able to use his magic to attack directly. His brother did not seem to be able to do anything but attack alone.

She was aware that Finral had become a womanizer but at the same time wonder if she had played a role in that happen to him even if just a little. He did not seem to develop into one until after they had met and he was arranged to marry his younger brother.

Feeling rather good on that day the changed her life, Finesse was going to try find a doctor that give her possible cure or at least better way of dealing with her chronic disease than what she already was doing. It already weaken her physically once who to say it would make her weaker over time. Better to get rid of it now or handle it better since he was kind of inspired by Finral looking for way to cure ancient curses. Curing or better comping with a chronic disease might be just as hard but that did not mean it was impossible though.

That when she heard someone singing and was in shock to see that it was what appear to be a girl possibly around the same age that one that joined Finral's Magic Squad, the Black Bulls lately. The one who was seemingly help change that Squad for the better. Though what seemingly a robot though.

"From there I can not really recall fully what happened but the next thing I know my chronic disease was gone and use my magic just like had been able to before. I start traveling around with Kahono here" Finesse told Finral.

Finral looked over what had become her since she had become a robot herself just like Kahono had.

Her skin now had silver like color to it. With her hair being similar to helmet not in how was singular solid piece on her head. Though basic form of her body was similar in design to how Kahono's was. Her face was different as her solid orbs without the black outline around them and some lines on her face that looked like it was mouth similar to that of a puppets in some ways. Which was seemingly there for the appearance alone, it could not open though.

"We also run off magic now that why I told her after we met formally not to over do it with her singing. That drain her magic supply really faster if she is not careful" Finesse said.

"If you run on magic now how is Kahono going to start moving again" Kaito asked worried about his sister in more ways than one.

"It just seem to recharge on it own given time kind of like how it did before only now we kind of can not move if we completely drain ourselves like Kahono keeps managing to do here " Finesse said


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank

TrimusicaDrag00n90 for adding this story to their favorite story list

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Finral was still trying to dealing with the fact that Finesse had become a robot as well just like Kahono had somehow. Another voice that now also had robotic tone to it made itself known.

It was someone that both Asta and Noelle knew rather well as they had been on various mission together along with other times they had met in the past as well. Despite being on teams that one the surface to most people would seem like popular opposite of each. They got along quite well though regardless.

"Asta I see your arms got healed. That's wonderful as I knew it would be possible for that to happen" the person said.

With caramel color skin and vermillion hair that only had the mere appearence of being wavy, as it was clearly solid mass. One despite being solild mass had segmented look to it. Looks as it was split in three with what looked like a compartment that went from the bangs over the eyes all the way to the back of their head. Yellow orbs for eyes surrounded by what appeared be black screen that cover that entire area of their face  
Their mouth and nose were gone but their two pieces that extended from where the screen their eyes were in ended and went along the side of their face. Their ears were more like circular cylinders. With rest of them just similar to the others they had seen a robots before hand. Though their wrist were golden color bands along with their knee plus their feet were two golden like triangle shapes where their leg was covering the base. Thus only what would be their toes and heels were exposed.

This new robot was Mimosa Vermillion, of the Golden Dawn and Noelle's cousin. appears before them as a robot herself.

"I have also managed to learn something new as I can use more attack magic now myself as well. At first it was just one spell but I can now do variety of them now" she said excited.

Looking at everyone and how they were seem in shock at what she just said.

"Why are you all looking at me like that. I know that I am not really that much of an attacker but is really that strange for me to have learned some more offensive magic" she asked curiously.

"I know when you see then you know for sure that I can..." Mimosa said before the yellow orbs in her eyes faded away and her shoulders slumped as she just stood there motionless.

"Mimosa what..." Asta started before he was stopped by Noelle.

"Looks like she must have run out of power like Kahono had but unlike her or Finesse. Mimosa did not seem to realize she was one" she said.  
Finral went to go ask Finesse if she knew about this when seem like she just standing there no moving either.

"Finesse?" He asked waving a hand in front of her face but she made no reaction as she continued to stand there motionless and unaware of her surroundings.

"Looks like she frozen after looking at Mimosa" Kaito said as he also wondering just how would his sister even going about being charged up with mana in this form.


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank

tcurey98, TrimusicaDrag00n90 for adding this story to their story alert list

tcurey98 for adding this story to their favorite story list

TrimusicaDrag00n90 for adding me to Favorite Author List

TrimusicaDrag00n90 for adding me to their Author's Alert List

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After seeing Finesse seeming have frozen up after seeing Mimosa as a robot like herself.

"I am going to go get someone to help watch over them all until I get back," Finral tells them

He goes about using his spatial magic to do just that. Thus it does not take him that long since he basically just teleporting himself there and then right back to where everyone else is. Though it was during that short amount of time that apparently something had happened while he was gone though.

Mimosa, Kahono, and Finesse were all lying on the ground motionless with Asta standing over them putting back his Demon-Dweller Sword into his grimoire.

"They just started moving all of sudden though their eyes were all red, not just Kahono's. They did not listen to anything we said and would have run off if Asta did not drain their mana through have them grab his sword" Kaito explained upon seeing Finral had returned.

"Though was that a good idea as we do not even know if they can produce anymore mana thought," Finral asked rather worried.

"Did Finesse say that Kahono ran out power and it seems like it happened before. Thus they must get mana somehow if that even what they run on" Asta said.

Though he was not too sure that was the case as they certainly did not have any more ki as he could not feel a drop of it come from the three of them anymore.

Asta might have thought for a moment to just let them go to whatever they were being called to it seems. As all they had to do was follow them to get a better clue as to what happened to them or who managed to do this to them.

The problem with that was they had no idea who did this nor how. Thus it would be a bad idea to go directly to them with no clue as to what they were capable of. Kahono and Finesse did not seem to mind the fact that they were robots now in fact they seemed to really like even approved of their new selves. While Mimosa was not even aware she was no longer human at all.

Again whatever or whoever was doing this probably should not be confronted recklessly. Finral was not around at the time so they could use his magic to attempt an escape nor could Asta's anti-magic be depended upon.

There was also the risk that Asta might be the one that is the most dangerous at that point. If the girls were robots that ran off of mana that there was a chance that leaves Asta inert because he had no mana.

Then again there was also the chance Asta was immune or could not be transformed as a result of his lack of mana...if this was caused by magic though. Magic was not the only source of power in the world. Things like Ki and Anti-Magic did exist thus other unknown powers could as well.


	8. Chapter 8

"So what help were you able to get while you were gone," Kaito asked

"I just happened to be around," Owen said revealing himself to everyone

"Hey Asta, just how good is this guy," Kaito asked him.

"Owen is amazing as he works directly under the Wizard King. He has helped numerous times in the past" He told him.

"Not sure if there is that much that I could do this time around them," he said

Looking over the various girls that had been seemingly turned into robots. It remaining him of the time that he was tasked with trying to healing Asta's arms after they had been rendered useless by a curse by Vetto of the Eye of the Midnight Sun.

"Asta do me a favor and stand Mimosa up for me," Owen asked him.

Nodding he went about making the roboticized Vermillion girl stand up right once again. Though doing so only made it so that she was standing up. It did nothing other than that as her eyes were still vacant dull yellow color stood there motionless.

"The girl with long red hair is related to you is not she," Owen said turning his attention to Kaito.

"She is my sister but what do you want to do though," he asked

"Merely standing her up just like Asta did with Mimosa" came the reply.

Not really understanding why he was asked thus but if Asta trusted this guy then he would do so as well. Kaito then went about picking up his metallic sister though it requires a little more effort than when Asta did just a moment earlier with Mimosa though.

"Interesting" Owen replied before looking towards Finral

"I got you as I will try to get Finesse to stand upright" he replied going to attempt this.

Though unlike Asta or Kaito who managed to do it themselves. Finral was not even able to get Finesse that far off the ground. Sure he could lift her arms and legs but trying to pick up her entire body to make her stand was seemingly beyond his ability.

"What was the point of all this, Owen," Noelle asked curiously.

"I was testing to see if they weight any more than they did while they were still human. As Asta being as strong as he is did not seem to have any problems making Mimosa stand up. While Kaito struggled a bit and Finral could not do it all" he said

Then going on into further detail about he used the three of them to get a vague gauge of how heavy the girls might be robots and it seems that they are slightly heavy in this state but the exact amount will have to be determined unless where though.

"We should probably move them from here before I go to examine them any further though," he said.

"Why can not you do now and here" Finral wanted to know

"I am pretty sure neither you nor they would like to be exposed to random people that just so happened to pass by while I examine their bodies in more detail" Owen told him

Normally Water Healing Magic: Qualle Operation did not require him to just complete examine but he was not sure what he was dealing with so that would be probably required to help out with examining the three of them.

"Asta...Kaito. Help carry two of them into the portal" Finral said

Asta was about to ask why when Noelle ordered him to do so

"Fewer questions more action," she told

What Owen wanted to do was to look directly at the bodies of Kahono, Mimosa, and Finesse to see if there was anything on them that would not be picked through using magic. Something that would require looking directly at it or for it on their bodies.


End file.
